The task of cutting a ring piece is difficult, time consuming, and sometimes hazardous. Most of these problems stem from the failure to provide adequate support for the ring piece as it is being cut from a ring-shaped structure. Traditional techniques for cutting ring pieces only involve the use of conventional clamps to secure the ring-shaped structure being cut.
The use of conventional clamps has presented a number of problems. Often the ring-shaped structures, from which ring pieces are cut, have thin walls which are easily distorted. Conventional clamps are frequently connected to the ring shaped structures with too much force, distorting the ring-shaped structure and thus damaging any ring pieces cut from the structure. Additionally, conventional clamps do not provide the necessary support for the piece as it is being cut.
Failing to support the ring piece results in a number of problems. As the ring-shaped structure is being cut, the weight of the cut ring piece bears down on the cutting blade. As a result, the path of the blade through the ring-shaped structure may be altered resulting in an uneven cut. Additionally, the weight on the blade from the ring piece slows down the rate at which the cut can be made, thus reducing productivity. Further, when the cut is almost completed, the unsupported ring piece often breaks off and leaves an undesirable burr. Occasionally, the ring piece may break loose, fly off the surface from which the ring piece is being cut, and injure the operator or others nearby. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved cutting system for cutting ring pieces from ring-shaped structures.